Their last Battle
by TeutonicGuardian
Summary: Alternate Version of 'Their last Chance'. If you read the other story already, you'll see the difference. For all others: WARNING! CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH!


**Their last Battle**

**A hero's last breath; a girl's tear; their friend's last scream**

Hello again! This story is a alternate version of 'Their last Chance'.

Who had read the story already, knows when the alternate part begins!

Have fun!

R&R

* * *

Tears... she had tears in her eyes, and yet, she didn't care.

Yes, this emotions were not usual for her to show, less to even don't care about them.

In her arms, she held a small, fluffy, yellow ball, which was known as Viximon.

She cried, over her partner in her arms, about her friends, who were not less injured than she was, about the two of their group, who still were fighting the horrifying beast, that had taken them all out so easily.

Everyone, who knew her not as much as the humans and digimon around her, would have been surprised by this show of emotion from Rika Nonaka, the 'digimon-queen'.

And yet she wouldn't care, she, and everyone else were to scared, what would happen, if their last fighters would fall. And to be honest, no one really thought, they'd make it.

Again, she looked down at the unconscious In-Training digimon in her arms, and again, she noticed their bad shape. Her body was covered in bruises and scratches, blood running down from almost every single scratch.

Her partner, even in her unconsciousness, was wincing in pain.

_'Leftovers of his attacks'_ the young woman of seventeen years thought.

She looked around the area, glancing to every single fellow tamers there.

To her right, a screaming Justimon was unable to move due to his pain.

Data leaped out of, where once his left arm had been.

He had been the first to fall.

He had taken the enemy for not serious, which turned out to be a big mistake, as the first strike had cut his arm off his body. They feared, to de-digivolve, for they did not know what would happen then.

_'Ryo... that was a stupid move... even gogglehead wouldn't have done that...'_

Her eyes went to her left.

MegaGargomon, lying unconscious there.

As much of an advantage, his giant body was sometimes, his greatest disadvantage it had been today.

Parts of his giant, mechanic arms were phasing in and out of view.

It wouldn't take long, till he'll de-digivolve back into the two forms Henry Wong, one of her fellow tamers, and the annoying rabbit/dog-digimon that was partnered to him.

_'Henry... Terriermon... why haven't we been able to prevent that?... why did it caught us all so easilly...'_

She looked behind herself.

Now, Kazu, Kenta and the beaten MarineAngemon were in her sight.

Kazu starred at her in shock, and Kenta was crying over his partner.

She already had forgotten why Kazu was starring at her.

_'Where is Andro-... oh my god...'_

She instantly turned, looking at a spot infront of her.

Leftovers of Andromon could be seen there, slowly dissolving into data.

How unfair this was. Guardromon had reached his ultimate in this battle, and had protected Sakuyamon from an attack, that would have killed her. He didn't had a chance, but at least, he could fulfill a promise.

He had promised, that as long as he would live, none of the tamers would die, and none of them did.

But now... he was dead.

She turned back to Kazu, and did something you would never think she would do. She saddly nodded her condolence.

The boy collapsed, tears in his eyes.

Her gaze shifted again, to the battle this time.

_'At least, we still have gogglehead and Beelzemon fighting'_

Again, she was shown her mistake, as the flying figure of Beelzemon got hit, de-digivolving back to his in-training, Yaamon.

Her eyes widened, as she saw another of her friends fall.

How badly she wished, that she could take part in the battle again.

The red-haired tamer cursed herself, for being such a fool.

Andromon could be alive, if she hadn't been that stupid.

She had summoned the crystal sphere, to shield herself from the approaching attack, underestimating her enemy.

The fact, that the attack destroyed her shield as easy, as it had, had stunned the shamaness.

Andromon had caught the attack, getting killed by it.

And still, the attack had been strong enough, to let her de-digivolve.

What came out was a barely conscious Rika Nonaka, covered in all this bruises, scratches, and her own blood, and the little, yellow fox, Viximon, her partner.

She looked down, closing her eyes.

A painful scream, and the sound of a claw, striking over metal, let her look up, just in time, to see Gallantmon Crimson Mode get thrown into the ground in front of her. Again, her eyes widened, and tears started to run down her face again.

Gallantmon looked highly battered, as he had taken more damage than anyone of them. Parts of his red armor were missing, while his ragged wings were phasing in and out of view. Next to him, the broken sword of Blutgang was lying on the ground. Their enemy had broken it into pieces a few seconds after Takato Matsuki, the human inside this digimon, and his partner Guilmon, had reached Crimson Mode.

The eyes of everyone who was conscious, were locked at the figure of the knight, as he, their last hope, de-digivolved.

Takato and Guilmon both were barely conscious themselves, as their enemy spoke.

"Now, that your last fighter is defeated, I will decide who is the first of you to die!"

The giant figure of their enemy threateningly raised above Rika, as the girl just starred in horror, unable to move.

"HEY!" Takato's weak voice shouted at the giant dragon "You may have beaten us out of Crimson Mode, but we are far from being defeated!"

A cruel laugh could be heard from above, as the dragon looked at the teenager.

"You think you can stop me? You lost the best you had just a few seconds ago, and still have the will to fight me? Impressive, but stupid!"

She closed her eyes, waiting for the final strike against her.

She could feel a strong breeze, as the dragon's claw shot towards her.

At the same time, she heard the dragon spitting several flames.

Terror filled her body and mind, as she heard her friends scream in pain, as they got hit by them.

_'Why am I still alive...'_ she thought, as she felt a warm, wet liquid drip onto her.

Blood... and not her own.

Rika's eyes shot open, as she starred upwards.

"Ta...kato?" she asked weakly, seeing him in front of her, wincing in pain after the dragon's claw had pierced through his body.

"You gave your life... just to let her see all her friends die?" the dragon asked.

"You... will... n-never... understand..." Takato pressed out, blood running out of his mouth, as he started gurgling again.

Rika watched in horror, tears running down her face.

She didn't really care anymore.

Her friends had died, her first, and probably only 'true' friend, was dying now, right in front of her, just to give her some time to escape, which she didn't use.

Their enemy removed his claw.

He had time, nothing was forcing him to hurry here.

Blood was streaming out his injury, as Takato turned around, facing Rika with a weak smile.

"Why?"

"W-Why? What why? G-Gog-Takato?"

"Why don't you just run..." he collapsed.

She starred at his unmoving form.

Takato Matsuki, was dead...

Rika stood up groggily, holding Viximon in her arms.

She turned, running away, like he had wanted her to...

A few meters, and then, everything went dark, as the dragon closed his mouth.

He roared, letting everyone know, that he had won this battle.

A message appeared on every display in the human world.

"Your last fighters have died... the tamers have been killed by me... You pathetic humans... So much prey in your world... I am coming"

* * *

Okay, this alternate version is not as good as the original, I admit that.

For everyone who wonders:

Suzie, Lopmon, Ai and Mako had survived, as they haven't been in the battle.

For the other tamers... they are dead...

I guess some of you can think of how Rika and Viximon have died.

Hope you liked this one-shot!


End file.
